


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassin Hoya, Bartender Sungjong, Hojong-centric, M/M, Minor Kim Kibum | Key/Nam Woohyun, Minor Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Quickburn, Secret Agent Hoya, Strangers to Friends Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Sungyeol and Sungjong are brothers, Whirldwind Romance, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "You can learn about my tragic backstory later,right now we need to move"~~~~~~Sungjong finds out that his new roommate is a Assassin/Secret Agent.
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong





	Untitled

**11:07 AM**

"Are you completely sure about this?"

Sungjong let out a heavy sigh and nodded his head."I'm completely sure hyung."He reassured Sungyeol."I've thought long and hard about it and I have made up my mind."Sungyeol sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair."Well if nothing's changing your mind,"The older let out long sigh."Then I guess that I'm okay with it." 


End file.
